


Harringrove one shots

by Abrell_Ch4n



Series: Stranger Things [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Cheating, Gay Billy Hargrove, Jealousy, M/M, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Smut, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abrell_Ch4n/pseuds/Abrell_Ch4n
Summary: Pequeños cortos de Steve junto a Billy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Stranger Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018537





	Harringrove one shots

* * *

_—Hola Harrington_ –el de rulos se apoyó en la mesada con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro– _¿Vienes incluido en la cartelera de helados, bebé?_

— _¡Dios, Billy! Estoy en el trabajo, callate. Pueden oirnos_

— _Pero si a ti te encantó que hablará así por la noche, ¿Cual es el problema ahora?_ –siguió burlándose–

—Mierda, ustedes son tan patéticos. –se unió Robin desde la ventana detras de ellos– Ah, por cierto, tienes un punto Harrington. Porfin. 

La mujer agarro un marcador e hizo una linea en la pizarra del lado derecho. 


End file.
